


Every day Drabble

by TechnovoreX



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Free Time, Maybe sex, Multi, OC’s and parents, Other, Smut, What missions are like, bad tags, fanfics are hell, what they do in their spare time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnovoreX/pseuds/TechnovoreX
Summary: What do the union members do during missions, and in their spare time.





	Every day Drabble

“Okay. Who ate it!” A girl with spiky cranberry coloured hair roared. The people present in the room stopped watching the movie that was on and turned around to look at her, curious about her sudden hissy fit “oh hey sis. What’s up?” A man with brown hair in a bob asked, his arm around a girl with silver hair.

She pouted and stomped her foot angrily, arms stiff at her sides and her face red and steaming “SOME ONE ATE MY CAKE!” She shouted, pacing towards the couch, stomping her feet. Her brother looked around “one of you guys ate her cake?” He questioned.

Another man sat up from his seat on a different couch, his hair was long and black, with the side of his hair braided “Excuse me. What makes you think your exempt from this” he argued. They glared at each other, but the cranberry haired girl came up from behind the couch.

She leaned over and played with a lock of her older brothers hair that was the same colour as hers, twirling it around her finger “Big bro would never eat it. He dislikes the taste of butterscotch and heavy cream cheese” she added.

She walked around the couch and stood in the centre of the couches, blocking the view of the T.V. She crossed her arms and leaned to the side “so unless someone confesses, I will be punishing Everyone of you” she hissed, pointing her finger at everyone.

“Well. Except for big bro, I trust him”. Her brother smiled and gave a thumbs up, but the silverette sitting beside him, glared at him and slapped his arm “Ow! What was that for?”. He winced and rubbed his arm “that’s for being cocky” she said, Turning away and crossing her arms coldly.

He groaned “aw Kami. Don’t act so cold” he whined, hugging her from behind. She pouted but she leaned back into him “I knew you couldn’t stay mad at me” He cooed. She turned her head slightly and gave him a solid stare, he let go of her and scooted away “I’m still angry at you Kairo”.

It was silent in the room due to those 2. “Awkward” a girl with bright red hair with antennas said. The man with black hair earlier leaned over and whispered to her “Probably not the best time to do that Arlene”. 

“I was only joking Saion” she teased, poking at his face playfully. He swatted her hand away and scowled at her, she giggled and sat back in her spot. But Kairo’s Sister was tapping her foot impatiently “Well! Confess!” She demanded, stomping her foot.

Everyone looked to each other, looking to see if anyone is guilty. Suddenly a man with blue hair in a bun, a woman with black hair in a pointy tail, and a man with dark skin and white hair came into the room with plates in their hands, eating some beige colored cake.

Everyone stared at them surprised “Hey guys. Mmh, did we miss anything” the man with blue hair asked. Kairo’s sister looked absolutely astounded and furious, kairo looked between them “um guys? Where didn’t you get that cake?” He asked. They took another bite, which was insult to injury “it was in the fridge, so we tried it out” the woman said.

Kairo’s Sister gritted her teeth, she glared at them with fury in her eyes “You!”. They lowered their forks and looked to the others, they were flailing their arms to signal them, but they didn’t understand. “IT WAS YOU GUYS WHO STOLE MY CAKE!” She screamed.

She summoned her keyblade and dashed at them, they screamed in terror and ran the other way. She chased them out of the room and they could hear her screaming bloody murder over their cries and pleading. Kairo chuckled “Sara always did like her cake” he mused.

But Saion looked confused “Wait. Doesn’t Sara label our food?” He asked. It clicked, she does label every containers, bottles, jars and anything wrapped inside of their fridge. Something was suspicious about that, but kairo spotted a faded brown stain on kami’s shoulder.

He leaned closer and sniffed her shoulder, he was right butterscotch “Kami. Did you eat Sara’s cake”. Her eyes widened and she gulped, she slowly turned to face him, he saw her cheeks flush and sweat dribble down her forehead “Kami” he said slowly.

She averted her gaze “what did you do” he asked. “Um....I just wanted to try some, so I took a slice” she confessed. “Then why did they eat some” Saion added. She twiddled her thumbs “well....I may have forgotten to put the note back, heh heh” she nervously chuckled.

Kairo quirked a brow then sighed, he fished out his gummi phone and started messaging someone “who're you texting?” Saion asked. “Atlas and Gaia. They’re on a mission today so I asked them to pick up some more cake when they get back” he said hitting send.

“And now. We wait”, he grabbed the remote and resumed the movie. They all sat in silence, enjoying the movie, suddenly the door opens with Sara panting “oh hey sis. Are you alright?” He asked. She didn’t respond, she gasped for air and nodded, walking towards the couches. But they heard something scrape against the floor.

It wasn’t until she walked in front of them that they understood. Getting dragged across the floor was the blue haired man and the black haired woman, Sara was pulling their limp bodies by the arm or leg “what happened to slaid and equila?!” Saion jumped up concerned.

She heaved a sigh then dropped them “all of my Cake was gone. They ate all of it” she whined. Kairo chuckled and slid a smug grin at Kami, he shook his head and shook his phone around “Don't worry sis. I asked Gaia and atlas to buy some more when they come back” he added.

She leaped up in joy “Yeah. I love you so much” she cried, tackling her brother and hugging him. He patted her back “Yeah, Yeah. I know”. She back off away from him and squealed in delight, she then casually walked out of the room, they waited for a couple seconds until they were sure she was fare enough “you’re going to have to apologize later” Arlene blurted out.

Kami rubbed her neck “Yeah. I tell her later”. They all chuckled and continued to watch their film.

Later that evening.....

Kami yawned, stretching and covering her mouth. She just finished brushing her teeth and was retreating to her room for a relaxing beauty sleep, she opened the door to her room, but she was surprised to see a envelope resting her bed.

She walked over and picked it up, inspecting it before ripping it open. She started reading it.

“I know that you ate my cake. So you better sleep with your eyes open -sincerely Sara”.

Kami’s eyes widened and she whipped her head around. She gulped and locked her door, changing into a tank top and short shorts before shrugging under the sheets. She pulled them over her face and switched off the lights. Not knowing of the devil in a girls skin hiding underneath her bed.


End file.
